Vampires in Bellewood
by Tarl Zaralka
Summary: After the fight with Vilgax Ben ran away only to appear 6 years later at at Gwens highschool. his past a mystery Gwen is determined to find out what happened to her cousin, question is will she like it. Ben/Seras pairing maybe mini harem
1. Chapter 1

My third fic, now don't get mad because I will be continuing my other fic but this one has been sitting on my external hard drive for a while and I thought I might as well post it. I may not continue and I may continue it if I don't then I'll put it up for adoption. This is a crossover between Ben 10 and Hellsing, I know how Anderson talks but for the sake of my sanity and my fingers at the time I wrote his speech normally but hinted at him having a Scottish accent. Before I start the story I would like to add that Ben will have all the powers of Alucard and when I say all I mean **ALL** from calling upon familiars to regeneration, also he went through the same experiments that made Alucard not able to be killed and his immunity to sun. Also in some aspects Ben will be just like Alucard. Now onto the story that may or may not continue.

Ben was driving to his new high-school in his old home town, it had been about 6 years since the whole Vilgax incident and since he "disappeared". He really didn't disappear he just left, after the fight and the Omnitrix was removed he needed time to think and sort things out. One thing led to another and he ended up in a Catholic church in New York, there he met his first teacher Alexander Anderson.

**Flashback**

_ Ben knelt down in front of the pew praying for guidance or assistance to help him , he ran away because he needed to think. The pressure of what he had just accomplished with the fact that since he no longer bore the Omnitrix left him confused and thinking he had no purpose now since his whole summer was based off him saving and protecting the world. Honestly, he missed it. _

_ As he sat there praying someone placed there hand on his shoulder, he opened his eyes and saw a man dressed in priestly robes who wore glasses and had blonde hair he also noticed the stuble on his chin. The man gave him a kind smile before speaking to him in a friendly tone. _

_ "Lad what are you doing here at this time of night and where are your parents?" His voice was smooth and had a distinct Scottish accent. Ben looked up at him before telling the man he had run away trying to find the answers that plagued his mind and how to deal with all that he saw during his summer. _

_ "Well lad," he spoke again after contemplating the boys answer, "name is Father Anderson and I could take you in but first could you tell me your name?" Ben immediately replied to the now identified man that his name was Benjamin Tennyson but he preferd to be called Ben. That one night was the start of a six year long journey that would end up with him working for Vatican's Iscariot Division and then ultimately him working with the Hellsing organization and he no longer being human by the time he returned to Bellewood._

**Flashback End**

Ben ended his remembrance of those simpler times when he pulled into the parking lot of Bellewood High, he left his two Jackal pistols in the car under the seat. He opened the door of his Bentley and stepped out, he wore a hat much like his masters a long black leather trench coat that ended around his ankles, black trousers and a black vest with a red button up shirt underneath and black framed red tinted sunglasses over his eyes. Standing at 5'9 he was an impressive height for his age and although his arms were slightly longer it added to make him look more intimidating.

Everyone outside took notice of the new student and began to gossip, Ben scanned the school grounds lingering on the gossiping students before rolling his eyes '_Seriously is it in every humans nature to gossip about someone' _he thought with a hint of disdain. As he continued his scan of the grounds he also noticed a group of cheerleaders making fun of some of the more intelligent or as they called them "nerdy" females of the school. He thought about scaring them with one of the many tricks his master had taught him but decided against it instead of appealing to his more sadistic nature that he gained from his 6 years of being away.

**20 minutes later Room 135B**

Ben opened the door to his homeroom class he wasn't really expecting much but as he entered he noticed to distinct people from his past Gwen Tennyson and Kevin Levin. Upon seeing his cousin he almost groaned it appeared as if Sir Hellsing really had it out for him, of course it wouldn't surprise him if she did after that last stunt he pulled on that mission in Manchester with the tank and the 6 cows that were involved in said incident. He slightly grinned at the thought, and he must admit that it was still worth it.

The teacher immediately calmed the class room when he walked in, she was a short woan abou 4' 7'' and pushing maybe 68 but age aside he could tell she was highly intelligent. "This is our new foreign exchange student," she said as everyone immediately began to listen to her as they looked at him, "his name is Benjamin Tennyson Hellsing." This threw Gwen for a loop as she began to look at him more and then she noticed it, the scar on his cheek he got from his fight with Vilgax.

**Gwen's POV**

_ 'Where was he' _she thought _'six years and now he shows back up, where has he been, was he kidnapped'_ she continued her mental questioning before she ultimately decided to quit and fully intended to ask him after school let out.

**Ben's POV**

Ben sat down before remembering why he was here again. Sir Integra had given him a mission and since he was slightly less noisy than Alucard or less silly than Seras she sent him instead. The mission tho was a simple one, find the vampires in the city check the contacts in America and see if a base for the Hellsing Organization should be set up here if so Seras would be stationed here along with him.

**After School**

Ben went straight to his car ignoring all questions from curious students, he had to get ready for their was to be a hunt tonight. During school he had gotten a message that there were 2 low level vampires hiding away in a warehouse in the seediest part of town. The mission was simple go in and kill the vampires and ghouls if any were there.

He hopped into his car and drove off towards his house, Ben either did not care nor did not notice Gwen telling Kevin to follow him in his car.

**Hellsing Safehouse**

The safe house Ben was currently using was a rundown house in the abandoned part of Bellewood, it was needed if he were to keep a low profile. Unlike most houses around the neighborhood this one was made in the early 50's and still had that old time feel about it. He went to the answering machine located in the kitchen and began to play the messages as he went to the fridge to grab a blood packet, although he was experimented on both he and Alucard still needed blood at least weekly depending on how many times they used their powers.

He drank the blood from the packet as the first and only message played. ~Benjamin, I am sending Seras to your location. She should arrive there tonight at around 9 and I do expect you to be at the house when she arrives.

Ben immediately looked towards the clock on the wall lazily as he continued to drink the blood form the packet, "Shit," he cursed aloud the clock read 8:25. "Might as well get the house ready for her arrival," he said as he finished the blood and threw the packet into the trash.

Thirty minutes later a knock prompted Ben to go to his front door, upon opening it he was confronted by the head of the mercenaries Integra hired after the attack on the Hellsing mansion. The man promptly spoke with an Australian accent.

"Someone order a casket complete with a vampire?" He asked jokingly. Ben chuckled a bit before responding, "Yeah Mike just put her in the room next to the one with the silver cross on the door but for the love of all that is holy do not disturb the guy inside."

"Gotcha mate, but uh you know you got some prying eyes in that green car over there, you want me to take care of them," Mike asked seriously while slowing moving his hand to his holstered Beretta.

"Naw man, I already know that they are spying on me and if it gets outta hand ill deal with them myself now I also heard that you brought Seras Harkonen and my newly upgraded .303 machine-gun from the old British Spitfires."

"Yeah we got them they'll be dropped off tomorrow cause they weigh a ton, damn things weigh to fucking much. You vampires and your damn freaky ass strength I swear, that is purely fucked up," Mike whined to Ben then commanded his men to bring n Seras coffin.

Ben chuckled as he walked towards the van and Mike signaled the men to bring Seras inside the house. (Seras is still in her coffin)

**Kevins Car**

"Who do you think those people are Kevin?" Gwen said as she turned to look at Kevin only to see seriousness on his face.

"I'm not sure Gwen but I swear I've seen that logo on that mans arm before I just can't remember where." The serious look upon his face turned into one of pure confusion. Gwen looked back and continued to watch as they pulled out a coffin, "Holy shit," Kevin said, "is that a fucking coffin?" Gwen looked on and nodded dumbly, "What the hell does he need a coffin for, maybe hes a grave-robber?" Kevin wondered allowed Gwen looked at him as if he was stupid before pointing out that the coffin looked new and didn't have any dirt or signs of it having been burried.

Well that's the first chapter of Vampires in Bellewood, tell me what you think. I plan on updating Broken Family and this regularly after spring break but for now I gotta visit relatives. But I will be updating more cause I have more freetime. Yay freetime, feel free to point out mistakes and stuff like that and also this story is a challenge for those who would like to take it up and what not, more details about it will be on my profile along with a new poll yay.


	2. Notice

As of right now all of my stories are on hiatus, a mixture of bills and school combined with work this past year has been keeping me away from writing. I am truly sorry but hopefully in the next three months I will be back to writing.

Tarl Zaralka


End file.
